The Diabetes Research Center has as its major research objectives multidisciplinary investigations of the pathogenesis of diabetes mellitus and its complications with the long-term goal of developing and evaluating new therapeutic approaches to these problems. The Diabetes Research Center program is designed (1) to facilitate and encourage the development of new interdisciplinary research programs and the involvement of established investigators not previously active in this field, (2) to assist the development of younger faculty members with primary training in diverse clinical and basic sciences who devote themselves to careers in diabetes mellitus related research, (3) to assist in the recruitment of new investigators to fill identified deficits in the overall research program, (4) to provide coordination of the planning and execution of the overall research program in diabetes, and of its related educational and research training programs, (5) to provide core support for the Diabetes Research Center research program through the provision of core facilities and services, (6) to provide an efficient mechanism for the development and evaluation of new research initiatives and support of pilot projects of high scientific merit, (7) to provide a means for evaluating the quality of the overall research program to insure its continued productivity, and (8) to provide a means for the dissemination of new information.